Chuck Versus the After Wookie Delight
by TvFantatic000
Summary: Chuck goes to Sarah's hotel room after the mission to steal the diamond in an attempt to get to know her, and they quickly find themselves unable to deny the chemistry and sexual attraction that's been between them since they met a month ago, so they let it take over and the floodgates open leading to extremely passionate results - Sexually detailed interactions-


**A/N:** Hey Chuck and more appropriately Charah smut fans! This is an AU story that is my first attempt fully mature sexual material so anyone reading this who should not be you've been thoroughly warned! The story takes place as an extension of the end of Wookie, I was struck by the idea of Charah not dodging their physical/emotional attraction as they do in canon and this seemed like the earliest point to explore such a thing, and this is what came from it.

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the After Wookie Delight**

Sarah opened the door smiling as Chuck stood in the doorway, "Vegetarian no olive's…that's the only thing I know about you that's true, you don't like olives."

"Thank you, come in."

Sarah lets him in and sits back down on her bed looking apologetically at Chuck, but he apologizes first, "Listen, I'm sorry about today; you're right I shouldn't let my feelings affect the mission. If you and Bryce, if you had a thing…that makes sense; he always got the great girls. I just wish I knew something real about you…can't you just tell me one thing; just one true thing? Like where'd you grow up? Or if that's too personal and believe me I get it, if that's too personal…what's your real name?"

Sarah stays silent dealing with a very real, personal internal struggle. Chuck makes a last-ditch effort to get to know her, "Middle name…can't you just tell me your middle name?"

Chuck sees the struggle in Sarah's face and decides not to push anymore, "I'm going to get napkins."

When Chuck is out of earshot Sarah mutters her middle name under her breath, giving into feelings she had not expected to have so strongly, "Lisa, my middle name is Lisa…"

A few minutes later Chuck returns with pizza in hand and sits next to her on the bed bringing up a subject she can relate to as a change of tactic, "So what do you do at the end of a long day of spying?"

"I usually eat ice cream."

Chuck smiles in a complacent way, "Good to know you're at least willing to talk food preferences, what kind?"

Sarah smiles back genuinely, "Rocky road; I don't think it will go well with pizza, though, so I will probably skip it."

"Great first I get all pushy, and then I mess up your evening…this is why my life is messed up I don't pay attention to details; that's how I wound up with government secrets locked in my brain!"

Sarah's expression was genuinely sympathetic, "Come on Chuck, it's not like you knew Bryce had sent that. You didn't mess your life up; he messed it up for you. No one would expect an email to contain government secrets or that they would wind up in your head. Bryce messed up a lot."

"I have a question…if you are as mad at him as I am then why not just tell me you were together? I can relate to being abandoned by someone you care about; believe me; Bryce is just the tip of my Iceberg. Father, work was more important than his kids; mom, disappeared to god knows where; ex-girlfriend found Bryce better…everything."

The words left her mouth before she could stop herself, "We have the same type of father then. Mine was the same way; never around and when he was…well he's a con man so that should give you some idea."

"Not what I expected to learn that we had in common but I'll take it. Dad left Ellie and me ten years ago; he was an unusual man, I guess that's generous…an engineer. We used to get Christmas cards and birthday calls; then one day it just stopped."

Sarah held Chuck's free hand with her free hand consolingly, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be I have much more current things to worry about. This whole _government secret's locked in my brain_ thing; which still has me terrified by the way."

Sarah set down the pizza and gripped Chuck's hand even more tightly determination in her face, "Nothing will happen to you as long as I am around Chuck, I promise."

Chuck notices their hands and asks the question that has been bothering him. "Sarah, I don't want to put you on the spot, but I need to know if this is real because it feels real?"

Sarah's mind is screaming instructions but the words that escape her offer no clarity, "It's complicated Chuck…"

Unwilling to just fold Chuck works with her response, "Complicated because of Bryce?"

"No, that's not it; the only reason I didn't mention Bryce is I didn't want to you use the fact we were together as a reason not to trust me because it added insult to injury. I have to protect you, and I couldn't risk coloring your opinion of me based on the fact that I was with Bryce."

Chuck adds some levity to the moment, "Is it too late to point out that if you had said that when I asked you this afternoon things would have gone much more smoothly."

"Well, you are smarter than me."

They chuckle before Chuck returns to his question, "So if it isn't about Bryce then it's me; that I can live with."

Sarah was thrown off by his assumption and dropped her guard as a result, "Oh, Chuck…its not you."

Chuck decides to ask a much simpler question, "Take out the fact that you have a job to do, do you like me?"

Handlers aren't supposed to compromise themselves but Chuck was so genuine that Sarah could not lie again and though she did not admit anything there was no denial either, "It doesn't matter; you are an asset, and I'm a field agent. Being with you would break every rule I have no choice but follow." Sarah tried to get up before realizing they were still clasped by the hand.

Chuck seemed to realize this too because he got up, so they were both standing and raised them smiling pointedly, "it does matter; _this,_ matters!"

They are so close that Sarah's voice is a quiet whisper, "Chuck, we can't…"

"Sarah, for god's sake!" Chuck's lips meet hers, and they let go of each other's hands.

The kiss is all Chuck at least initially. Soon, Sarah is quietly losing her internal struggle, and Chuck seems to pick up on this; he put more feeling into it. Something in Sarah's brain snapped, she pushed back into the kiss letting her emotions spill over. The moment lasted several minutes until her brain rebooted.

Sarah let the moment die down before pulling away; she kept a hand on Chuck's shoulder looking even more conflicted than before, "This is really bad Chuck."

Chuck turned red, "I know it's been four years since I kissed a girl; that was pretty good on my end…just saying."

Sarah smiles awkwardly, "That is not what I meant…"

Chuck holds her arm keeping the two of them close, "What did you mean?"

There is a certain level of irritation behind Sarah's words, "I am a CIA agent Chuck; I can't go around dating civilians, and that doesn't include the fact that you are a government asset stuck with highly classified information in your head."

Chuck gets a wide grin, "Getting a little ahead of me aren't you?"

Sarah is noticeably flustered by Chuck's response, What are you talking about; you kissed me!"

Chuck concedes her point and is smiling, "True, but I was just trying to get you to stop denying there is something between us. Circumstances aside, I never mentioned dating because I haven't in four years."

"So you just want to be…together is that it?"

Chuck can't help but stare at her, "Don't get me wrong, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and that would be the best thing that ever happens to me…but honestly, I like you a lot and more than anything I think there is chemistry here."

Sarah can't disagree with his observation, "Me too."

"Exactly…so, minus the whole _government secrets locked in my brain_ thing; would you, want to be with me?"

Sarah smiles, putting her arms gently around his neck, "I would, but we can't forget the _government secrets locked in your brain_ thing. That being said, you've suffered a lot because of everyone else. Maybe, if we stop treating _this_ like a cover people will buy that it is one."

"Stop forcing things…that makes sense."

Some distant part of her mind was aware of the backlash that would come, but it was worth the possible headache to be with Chuck now that she'd admitted her feelings, "Alright, now…let's do something about that dry spell of yours!"

Now it was Chuck's turn to be flustered, "What…you said; I mean, I don't need…wow."

Sarah's amusement grew as Chuck's face turned redder with every passing second, "I know what I said Chuck; if we do this, we might as well do things right. Now, shut up and kiss me!"

Their lips met again, and this time there was no tension in the kiss; rather, complete release resulting in true emotional spillover as though a pair of floodgates burst open. Their mouths did the talking for several minutes until they began simultaneously removing one another's shirts. They stopped to take each other in for a nerd with a glorified desk job Chuck was pretty fit which shot to hell Carina's "nerds have lousy bodies" stereotype, and the same could be said for Chuck's lower half, as Chuck wasted little time in abandoning his pants also. Sarah was in matching black bra and panties that made her look extra hot.

Chuck's nerves got the better of him, and all he could manage was a single word, "Wow…"

Amused by his reaction Sarah pulled him in for another kiss and smiled in a satisfied way after the fact, "For a guy who's gone through a four-year dry spell you sure don't look it, Chuck."

With a subdued smile he brought his hands around her back hovering near the clasp on her bra; yet showing admirable restraint and responding shyly, "That's very nice of you to say, but we both know I'm a mess."

Sarah found his shyness charming, and it motivated her to prove him wrong. Suddenly she had hold of his boxers and a smile on her face, "Let me see what I can do about that." She pulled open his boxers with one hand as her eyes fell upon his member.

Chuck's tone made it clear he was self-conscious, "Here's where the disappointment comes."

Sarah was anything but disappointed and seemed to have expected a slow start, "Chuck you need to lighten up." Sarah removed his boxers and her bra tossing them into the pile of discarded clothes.

Chuck thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull like a pathetic teenager, "Lighten up, right…" He briskly began making out with her, and they turned and quickly tossed the closed pizza and breadsticks box on the side table before getting more comfortable on the bed.

Sarah waited for Chuck to make the first move and found his continued shyness cute, "I guess I should have known to loosen you up a bit first; switch with me."

Chuck did as she asked but responded apprehensively "What am I in for?"

Sarah ran her hand from Chuck's face, down his chest, and across his angled left leg stopping just above his groin wearing an invested smile, "Nervous…no reason to be Chuck, I'm going to make sure this is the best night you've had in a long time!"

Chuck found out very quickly that Sarah was true to her word. Still placid enough to fit in her whole hand she started gently moving his member between her fingers and then just as suddenly her tongue was dancing with it in her mouth, and she was forced to cup her lips around it's increasing size because his penis swelled and was now an impressive eight inch pole that Sarah began sucking up and down on like she was eating Rocky Road ice cream, her favorite flavor of the popular dessert.

Sarah completed two full passes on Chuck's member with her tongue before coming up for air and some friendly banter to give Chuck; who was breathing hard and had a dazed look, time to recover. She looked worried and taken aback that Chuck's physiology had escalated so quickly, "Are you okay, that was a quick change for a guy so out of practice."

Chuck managed a grin while on the verge of catching his breath, "Doesn't matter, someone does that well, and it's automatic; warn me before you go back to work. It's embarrassing to admit, but I need to build my stamina up again. Who knows maybe being a spy will fast track that."

Sarah had been pumping up and down on his scrotum with her hands at a steady pace but abandoned this to meet his lips again smirking as they separated while she ran her fingers slowly through his hair, "Chuck, stop saying you're a spy."

With a grin, Chuck swapped positions, "Technically I've only said that once."

Sarah spoke with a sexual heat as she watched Chuck move steadily down her body, "Good thing too, government asset is not the same as a spy."

"Well, either way, I'm yours, not the governments…at least, that's how I view things, and it has perks for you too you know! I've got to remove these sexy things mind you?"

Sarah's excitement was bubbling over, "There can't be too many guys that ask permission, and people say chivalry is dead! Go right ahead, Chuck!"

Chuck quickly removed Sarah's panties tossing them off the bed. His reaction as he laid eyes on her pussy was proof that he was a nerd; he grinned in a somewhat stupid way like he was thinking hard about what to do first and even admired the blond hair that was in various places there.

Sarah watched Chuck with an amused smile as he continued to stare, "I realize it's been a long time Chuck but when all you do is stare at it, I can't help but feel on display. I've known you a month Chuck and like you said there's something here; I wouldn't have been willing to compromise myself risking the backlash if there wasn't and I defiantly would not be having sex with you, so you better make it worth it!"

A disguised threat snapped Chuck into action. He set after her clitoris first rubbing the entirety of the mysterious little bulb rapidly up and down with his hand noticing that hers was larger than the average; akin to bean instead of a pea, he'd done a lot of research (yes, actual research) in high school and this anomaly caught him by surprise.

After a few minutes, Sarah's breathing increased, and Chuck could not help but sound jealous at her fast arousal while he kept going and now even faster, "Must be nice to be able to get hot so quickly. I don't mean to sound so petty, but this thing is a dedicated arousal button us men don't have."

Sarah was so heated now that she was masturbating her own breasts aggressively with breaks in her voice from such high arousal, "Carina told me she thinks that the clitoris and multiple orgasms; is God's gift to women in exchange for having us bear children and give birth. I told her that it takes someone who knows what the hell they are doing to really take advantage of it…clearly, you're proving my point! Besides, you got that hard on pretty fast for a guy that hasn't had a reason to get there in four years." Some part of Sarah's brain knew that her voice was rising amid quickened breathing, but she did not care.

"Thanks for the double compliment, but you're the source; I'll let you in on a secret…I was hard on, the very first moment I saw you and all through our date, right up until the NSA started chasing us; honestly, I don't think the soldier's gone through more physiological stress since I met you." Just like that the sexual heat disappeared, but the laughter that replaced it made Sarah glad Chuck felt comfortable enough to inject that kind of levity into their first time together.

The laughter was still in her voice as the two of them began front spooning, smiling at each other with her hand in his chest and his still erect participle gently tickling the hair on her vulva; causing a nice sensation as though teasing penetration, with the two of them now wrapped in the bed's quilt.

Sarah put her other hand on Chuck's cheek happier than she had been in a long time, "Well you may know how to kill a mood but, you're good at creating another one."

Chuck stroked Sarah's hair while lost in her amazingly blue eyes with an apologetic smile, "I guess that was my erotic way of saying it was love at first sight. Honestly, I'm still shocked this is happening at all, so I hope you don't mind if I ask what changed your mind?"

"The normalcy, you reminded me of what it feels like to be normal, and my time as a spy made me forget how good that can feel and now that I remember, all I want is to build on that feeling…with you; you may have government secrets locked in your brain, but you are locked in mine, and nothing will stop me…I will protect you, Chuck, I promise!"

"A girlfriend and a bodyguard; if Stanford could see me now…"

"I hope I'm both and Casey's not the latter."

"Of course you are both!"

"Good now if you are rested that soldier of yours needs to plant its flag in me. Sarah reached down and took hold of his penis; fitting it inside of her pussy like a key going into a lock. The slow exhale was an erotic breath of fresh air; she felt her vagina relax and expand like it was a perfect fit

Chuck was intertwined with Sarah from head to toe, and it was clear he was in love as he gazed at her, "Looks like I found the right fit."

Sarah was thinking similar thoughts but admittedly more. She'd felt his participle slowly fill her up and set itself in a very pleasant spot bringing an erotic smile to her face, "Me too." Sarah took control of his shaft inside her body repeatedly moving it shallow, and deep, over and over, letting the minutes drag by.

Chuck was so lost in Sarah's face that he did not care she was doing all the work, "This is the best I've felt…ever!"

There was an erotic edge to Sarah's voice as her body started to move faster, "I'm warmed up…time for the real show!" Soon Sarah's pace was such that Chuck was just along for the ride.

The result was so much sweat mixing on both Chuck and Chuck and Sarah the smell of heated sex began to fill the room and when the climax came Sarah gave in completely, "Yes!" Subtle shaking rose in Sarah; the kind that came from a new level of pleasure and the spillover came when she hit her G-spot six times in a row creating the same number of orgasms.

Sarah was suddenly was shouting over a very squeaky bed, "CHUCK ME, OH MY CHUCK!" A mountain of discharge the size of a large pond escaped Sarah that left their joined parts noticeably wet.

The cooldown period was one of slow, purposeful breathing as they connected lips again wrapping their arms around each other's backs in the process. Soon they were spooning from behind this time, covers strewn chaotically about the bed.

Chuck's long arms were draped across Sarah's body while his hands moved slowly up her legs, settling momentarily on her damp vagina and playing gently with its many areas before resuming a slow ascent up her body and coming to rest on her breasts as he kissed her neck.

Chuck whispered quietly looking over Sarah's incredible frame with wonder as she stretched her legs into a bend while sweat traveled along them, "I think we can do it."

Sarah quietly whispered aloud, "Do what?"

Chuck grinned as he stroked her hair, "Fool everyone by not hiding how we feel; so Sarah Walker, care to embark on our mission from here on out?"

Sarah smiles turning around to face him and letting her mouth just above his still soaked cock, "I think, I would do anything for you, Chuck. Let me show you…" Sarah licked his cock gently and in a purposeful way that caused him to hitch slightly.

Sarah's breath was more heated with each lick of Chuck's head, and it left him with a sweaty grin, "You are incredible, has round two started already?"

After the fourth pass of his head which she thought was increasing even further in size along with the rest of his member, she spoke gently nodding slowly, determined to go further for Chuck, "I'm flattered, but that's you, Chuck…so big, big and long and hard. You've still got quite a bit of me on you too; I'm going to take care of that…" Sarah licked his shaft wrapping her tongue around it as only she could.

Chuck's voice was a quiet mumble of incoherent words as Sarah moved her wrapped tongue like a slow elevator for a little bit before opening her mouth wide and taking in all of him to the point that his head was tickling the deepest part of her throat and his balls were against her teeth as Sarah closed her mouth. She quite literally had all parts of his member in her mouth and Chuck could feel her lips against the base of his groin as a result.

Chuck had heard of deep throating, but this was more like swallowing something very large whole. He had no idea how she was able to tolerate it and the way she was able to suck on his dick carefully like candy so that it stiffened considerably in her mouth left him euphoric.

Chuck lifted his head to get a look at Sarah going down on him, her hair was buried in his groin causing an extra sensation. Soon her tongue was flicking against his scrotum causing an intense tingling sensation, and he dropped his head from the pleasure, "Fuck, I think…I-di-ed!" There was pressure now, she was teething his balls.

Chuck's discharge came amid moans he wasn't used to making and the result was a high volume of cum that Sarah swallowed like everyday food…she lapped him one more time with her now heated tongue before carefully coming off of him. Sarah backed onto her knees opening her mouth, and Chuck was turned on when he saw his juices still on her tongue.

Chuck eyed her wildly, "That was so hot! Most women would gag; how did you do that?"

Sarah played into his teenage like attitude coming face to face with him smiling in a heated way, "Haven't you learned by now I am not most women? Now kiss me again, and then we'll move on to anal because this is the first time I've felt comfortable enough to try that…something tells me you are the right guy." Sarah thrust her tongue into his mouth, and they locked lips frantically squeezing each others ass in the process.

When they separated, Sarah got on all fours and grinned. Chuck straddled her and her expression as he looked back was begging for an anal experience, so he obliged. Sarah didn't know what to expect, what she got was…incredible. The breach was slow and careful; done in stages. First, the head—Sarah moaned softly-then he steadily guided his shaft-every time he went farther Sarah's heavy breathing increased-until he filled her up completely resulting in a tight fit that caused Sarah a new pleasure.

Sarah spoke in a broken rasp as she lifted her head with a glazed over look, "Harder Chuck!" he responded by bracing himself on her back and thrusting several times; he had expected her to sink into the bed at this point but the opposite happened she reared back exposing her pussy again while her head bobbed in approval as heated moans escaped her and they increased as she started to rapidly finger her pussy while he continued thrusting quickly from behind.

Chuck soon discharged again at much greater volume than earlier, and it hit Sarah like a hot pack that burst. This made her front come too; to the point that it practically exploded out and was dripping from there. They both sunk onto the bed from exhaustion and Chuck pulled out of her backside which left her dripping with his cum at that end. Chuck did her a service by taking the time to lick both ends clean, and Sarah reciprocated on his member.

They were soon spooning face again, and Chuck had a grin as she put a hand on his face. Her smile was bright and happy as they were fixed on each other's eyes, "What's the grin for?"

Chuck replied sheepishly, "I think all that noise is going to get you evicted from this apartment. You're pretty skilled there Sarah. I swear I felt the bed sink a little."

Sarah grinned widely, "You were actually the one handling everything; that was just my reaction. I'm no virgin but that was my first anal venture and let's just say it was a real ace in the hole!"

Chuck grinned, moving his hand hesitantly down her body and lingering shyly on her pussy again. Sarah's right foot found its way to Chuck's member and started massaging gently. The hitch he gave made her smirk with a light in her eyes, "Chuck, if you wanted to have fun with my pussy some more a little directness goes a long way."

Chuck turned red, and his eyes darted there and back again trying to show a little restraint even though he was longing to suck her pussy some more, "Really, are you sure you don't mind?"

Sarah was bluntly sweet, his politeness was a huge turn on, "Chuck you're nice to a fault; I just let you go anal on me; why the hell would I mind you giving my pussy more attention."

Chuck's face lit up like a starved nerd, and he scrambled to her pussy smiling like he cherished it. Perhaps she knew this because Sarah spread her legs wide enough for Chuck to bury his head in there and she let her legs drape over his back while he went to work.

Sarah thrust her head back smiling glad he did not waste any time warming up. Her voice was airy as she felt him suck and release the folds of her pussy, "That's it Chuck…I'm all yours…you love my pussy don't you?" Chuck responded by sucking hard and then jamming his tongue rapidly against the vaginal wall and repeated this process over and over for several minutes as his mouth filled with moisture. Sarah gave in completely, and her voice grew excited as he kept going, "Yes, yes yes; fuck my pussy Chuck, keep fucking that pussy you love so much!" He escalated things even further by simultaneously fingering her. Sarah was back to a sexual euphoria now, and she wasn't shy about it, "That's it, Chuck, make me cum, I want to see my cum on you! Mmmm, that's how you do it Chuck; suck my pussy! Oh yes, fuck yes!" Sarah's eyes flew open during a series of loud shouting moans, and she felt one long, intense orgasm during which her back arched and cum exploded from her pussy into Chuck's face…she was turned on again moments later when she heard Chuck slurp like this was an everyday drink and keep going.

Sarah was already talking through another orgasm with frantic excitement, "Yes, my asset wants more cum doesn't he…you keep fucking my pussy, and I will Chuck! God, I don't give a damn about anything right now just keep fucking my pussy!" Sarah exploded cum again, and Chuck did not slow down, in fact, Sarah had been right he liked it.

Chuck was amazed for two reasons. First the fact that Sarah could talk through orgasms like they barely affected her and second her stamina…it was incredible, how on earth was she still going strong? He decided to throw in a curveball and graze his teeth against her clitoris.

Sarah's reaction was once again the opposite of his expectation, her eyes blazed with a sexual fire, and instead of asking for release she continued to spur him on through heavy breathing, "My pussy was made for you Chuck, eat it…fuck, my pussy!" A moment later and she had to put a pillow over her own face to muffle the most lingering sexual shouts Chuck had ever heard in his life as Sarah discharged so much cum it leaked from her like a geyser…during this time Sarah's body actually jerked violently to one side…Chuck seemed to know that Sarah had finally reached her limit and stopped accordingly, but his head remained there cleaning up her now utterly soaked pussy.

Sarah said the last thing he expected and was very blunt about it, "My mouth is getting lonely up here Chuck."

Chuck withdrew his head to look at Sarah's face. She was completely disheveled with her hair completely askew but was smiling expectantly. He shot across her body like a rocket with a grin on his face as their eyes met, "Yup, definitely evicted now." He bowed his head guiltily.

Sarah smiled gently, "Chuck, I made sure when I moved in here that the room would be sound proof; I'm a spy remember. Granted, I never expected to be thankful of that for sex, but you have taught me life is full of surprises!"

A look of wonder came over Chuck's face, and then he slapped himself blinking several times. Sarah raised her eyebrows questioningly, "You don't strike me as the kind of guy that's into BDSM so what the hell did you slap yourself for?"

Chuck made himself nose to nose with Sarah and whispered embarrassingly, "I was just making sure this wasn't a dream…"

Sarah's expression changed into a smirk, "Chuck, this is no dream…if you aren't convinced I am more than happy letting you fuck my pussy some more…" She'd been slowly fingering herself and stuck that same finger in Chuck's mouth it was covered in her juices, and he took it gladly just like he did when she'd been in heat.

Chuck smiled slurping in the process, "I guess that settles it then!"

There was a sarcastic annoyance in her voice, "It's about time!"

They kissed for several minutes, and Chuck spent time on her fully erect nipples, so much time in fact that Sarah took a friendly jab at him, "Chuck if you are trying to make me lactate I'd say you are more confident than you led on."

Chuck raises his head and gives a rebuttal, "You're all about everything South huh?"

Sarah smiles with a slight irritation, "I just don't think I got enough of your cum that's all."

Chuck grinned lazily, I'm not stopping you."

Sarah took the invitation switching positions with him spreading herself horizontally in front of his member. She looked at it playfully, "Wow, you've gotten bigger than earlier…This thing gotta be twelve inches, and I have never seen a head so big either; I can't believe you were hiding this hockey puck…you've been holding out on me!"

Chuck laughed dismissively, "He's always been subject to who I'm with, so all the credit goes to you!"

Sarah smiles running her fingers across his rock hard erection, "Lucky for me!"

Chuck had no clue how Sarah would start this time so when he saw her put her erect nipples against his cock and started rubbing it aggressively like she was trying to pop a balloon it stiffened…he was clearly turned on. She noticed his teenage-like amazement and changed tactic. Bringing him vertical she sandwiched his cock in her cleavage and pressed both of her breasts against the shaft so that it was enclosed there. Perhaps it was flexibility, but Sarah managed to bend her head, so her mouth was inches from his now enormous head and suck until her mouth was full of saliva before letting it drip slowly on him and then using her hands and breasts to lubricate the entirety of his member.

Chuck talked lazily as Sarah, lubricated the entirety of his cock, "Talk about getting creative."

A wild look was back in Sarah's eyes again, "That was just the warm-up!"

Sarah was not messing around, she released his cock briefly to assume a sitting position right in front of his crotch and grinned as it stayed stiff while she set up, "You're pretty amazing Chuck; I did not think a dick this long existed."

Chuck smiles shyly, "Like I've said before this is all you…I, love you. I'm in love with you. Everything we've done tonight is just the icing on the cake." Chuck knew Sarah wasn't much for words which are why he appreciated that her actions spoke so loudly.

Sarah was much more specific in sucking him off this time. She circled his head several times with her tongue eventually leaving behind moisture, and she admired his wet head before advancing her blow-job to include his shaft, unlike earlier she decided not deep throat him. Instead, she puckered her lips around his shaft; while cupping his balls with one hand and pumping both in a rapid up and down fashion, breaking stride regularly to give her mouth a moment; in which case, she ran her her tongue from his balls to his head and back several times, before sucking off again.

By the end of the second cycle of Fellatio, Chuck was feeding into what Sarah was doing, using his arousal to spur her on just as she had done for him earlier. Chuck's talk was lazily aggressive with breathy stalls as a result, "You just keep getting hotter; just keep sucking my dick; suck my dick so you can taste my cum…I'm almost there…keep sucking my dick, and I'll come…oh fuck yeah!"

Chuck found it overwhelmingly sexy that Sarah knew he was about to come and even more so when she stuck her tongue out; holding his cock, so it's head pointed right toward her waiting mouth. Seeing her willingness and desire for his product is what sent Chuck over the edge, and when he came, it was a long torpedo of discharge amid extremely heated breaths and a heavy orgasm.

Chuck grinned wildly as he saw Sarah's tongue in his juices and responded like a heated teenager, "That's so damn hot!"

Sarah turned up the sexual heat by sucking him off with his juices in her mouth and grinning at his drenched cock when she finished, "I want this inside me…" Never letting go of his soaked brethren, Sarah decided to shift her position.

Sarah spread her legs wide and closed them around Chuck's waist; leaning forward, so Chuck's balls rubbed against her pussy. She then rubbed the head of his cock frantically against her clitoris; biting her bottom lip in the process. Then she started thrusting his member deep inside her pussy jamming the head regularly until she located her G-Spot and moved so fast once she found it that Chuck was once again just the passenger and along for a ride lasting several minutes amid familiar shouting refrains. Sarah discharged at the peak of her fun and after an erotic smile came over her, from realizing Chuck's energy had left him. Sarah did not bother freeing her pussy of Chuck's member; leaving them linked together by the latter as she spread her gorgeous frame across Chuck's body. It was amazing how these two could flip a switch between sexually aggressive and romantically sweet. The latter of these emotions hit them both now.

Sarah smiled brightly as she played with Chuck's curls, "Finally tired; that's okay I am too."

Chuck is slowly running his fingers through Sarah's disheveled hair and smiles, "I don't think I have the energy to drive home; mind if I stay here tonight? At this rate, I might sleep until the next mission."

Sarah laughed grinning and then put her right hand on his face smiling gently, "That would likely mean you get thrown into a bunker and I get reassigned or slapped with a burn notice for, _severely compromising a government operation and putting government property at risk…_ the only thing compromising is the sex we've had tonight."

Chuck grinned in agreement as he continued running his hands through Sarah's hair, "That's true, but you know I was sarcastic."

Sarah puts her head on Chuck's chest becoming somber, "I wasn't, not about the first part anyway."

Chuck notices Sarah's change in demeanor and responses similarly, "All that…just for being happy?"

Sarah stares into Chuck's eyes longingly rubbing his chest slowly, "Believe me Chuck, the NSA and CIA don't care about happiness or personal well-being."

Chuck's eyes widened in shock, "So the moment I step out of line they are going to throw me in a bunker…I don't want to be shoved underground Sarah…"

Sarah watched Chuck's panic start to rise and knew it was real because the tight fit of his member still inside her pussy started to soften somewhat; that was the last thing on her mind, though. She put her hand on his face again, and there was a fresh but very different fire in her eyes when she continued, "I won't let that happen! You're my asset, you're my guy…my Chuck and if, if they try we will run; I'll run with you to the ends of the Earth to keep you safe if I have to Chuck!"

Chuck thought this was absurd, "Why would you risk your career; everything you worked so hard for and your life for me?"

The last shred of Sarah's defense fell away at his question, "I love you…I, love you…I'm sorry I just can't stop admitting what I've been fighting since we met a month ago and that is, I love you!" When he tried to speak, she cut him off continuing as though a weight was off her shoulders, "I don't want you to say anything, just kiss me!" With a smile, he obliged her request, and they locked lips for several minutes in a soulful and passionate kiss that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with being in love.

When they broke apart Sarah laid her head on Chuck's chest again and spoke with certainty as she closed her eyes, "I broke every rule I'm not supposed to, and whatever happens, it was all worth it. I love you Chuck Bartowski; I always have…it just took me a month to realize it."

Chuck closed pulled the covers over them both and closed his eyes and echoed her sentiment, "Totally worth it."

Sarah kisses his chest several times lingering each time and smiles with a shine in her eyes, "You asked me earlier what made me let go and while everything I said earlier is true I also realized you saved me both literally today; if it weren't for you talking sense into Carina, I'd be dead, and figuratively too; since we met." Sarah privately notices the tight-fit of Chuck's member inside her has returned and Chuck does too because he takes over on top, reciprocating a steady glide up the middle of Sarah's chest with his lips, and lingering several times as she did; until their mouths connect again.

Once they separate, Chuck gazes from atop Sarah's body into her eyes and then lays his head on her chest. The softness of her breasts produce another teenage like grin on Chuck's face; he can hear, and her heart beating calmly as he closes his eyes and talks quietly aloud, "I'd save your life a hundred times…I meant what I said earlier; I don't care that it took you a month to get here. I love you Sarah Walker…always have!" They fall asleep in each other's arms and still joined together by their sexual instruments, on and in this bedroom; filled with the remnants of sex, passion and now, mutual love…both of them thankful they did not waste any more time ignoring what they've both felt all along.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's that! The truth is I wrote this to make up for the fact that it took so long for Charah to get together in canon.

 **Update:** I changed the title of this story to reflect the fact that it is M rated and a one shot. That being said I have begun to write something that continues what I started here, but that will be a separate T rated story, it will not be necessary to have read this one shot to follow the new one.

As For the follow up to Chuck and Sarah well, I did take that story down (I had no idea where it was going in my own head long term) turns out writing a follow up to the original post-finale fic I wrote is much more difficult than I thought. I have not gotten rid of the follow up from my computer but I won't republish the story unless I can figure it out in my head and make it compelling, fun and fresh enough to be worth your time.


End file.
